What If
by LadyRogueTiger
Summary: What if Jack had lived? While he is in the hospital Jack meets a new friend who has more in common with him than he would like to admit. FINISHED! R&R please.
1. Kara

Sitting in his hospital bed, Jack tuned is guitar once again. He began to strum out a few cords of a Green Day song. Life had become very boring for the youngest Mercer brother since being brought to the hospital after the shoot out in front of his mother's house.

The ambulance had arrived just as Jack felt himself slipping into darkness. After he had come to, inside the emergency vehicle, Bobby, his oldest brother had explained the most up-to-date plan to him. Jack was to be considered dead, while Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel worked on getting revenge from Victor Sweet.

Jack presumed his fake death was just another way for Bobby to be overprotective about him, but considering the fact that Jack had about three very real bullets in him, he wasn't going to complain about the break.

After missing a cord in the song he was playing, Jack shook his head and started the song over. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted a spectator watching him from the doorway.

"You like Green Day?" Jack asked without looking up from his guitar.

"Yeah, their my favorite," a girl's voice quietly replied from the doorway. "What are you in for?"

"I was shot yesterday," Jack told her. "Three bullets were pulled from me, you?"

"About ten more hours of community service," the girl admitted. This really caught Jack's attention.

"What'd you do?" Jack asked wide-eyed and looking the girl up and down. He decided she was kind of pretty. Her long black hair was hidden under a pea green hat. Her green eyes were shining brightly out from under the bill. She wore a black tank top under a red mesh long-sleeved shirt. She was also wearing a plaid skirt and a pair of knee-high black boots. A black chocker was tied around her neck. This was exactly Jack's type of girl.

"This dumbass was gropin' my butt, so I broke his wrist and a beer bottle over his head," the girl told him. "The courts probably would have let me off, saying it was self-defense, had the fucker not been a congressman."

Jack let out a hearty laugh and continued to say, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but in the meantime, my foster parents are pissed as hell!" the girl exclaimed.

"You're living with foster parents?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I've got another year an' a half in the system," she shrugged. "Frank and Shelly are pissed because their stuck with me for the rest of that time; me, the fuckin' juvenile delinquent."

"I understand that," Jack said with a nod. "I was a foster kid, too. Then Evelyn Mercer took me in. When she couldn't find a good home for me, she adopted me. In thirty years of dealing with the system, she never gave up on a kid. There were only four of us she couldn't adopt out, so she adopted us."

"Man, wish I could find a place like that," the girl said, as Jack realized just how lucky he'd actually been. "I just have to keep reminding myself that I've only got fifteen more months. Oh, an nine hours, forty-five minutes." Jack let out another laugh, which she decided she really liked the sound of. "By the way, I'm Kara."

"Jack," he nodded, his guitar pick between his teeth as he shook hands with Kara. "So, how many other kids are Frank and Shelly fostering right now?"

"Five, while I make six," Kara stated, taking a seat in the chair next to Jack's bed. "I spend as much time as possible away from that place though."

"You still in school?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to be rid of that shit hole," Kara answered while picking at her black fingernail polish. "I'm a damn charity case to those bastards."

"Are you planning on going to college?" Jack began playing with his guitar again.

"Are you in college?" Kara tipped her head to one side.

"I've taken a few classes at a community college," he told her.

"I don't think I'll be able to go to college," Kara said, she seemed almost upset about that fact. "Not enough money."

"Kara Brookes, please report to Dr. Andrews, Kara Brooks to Dr. Andrews, a voice repeated over the intercom system.

"That's my cue," Kara sighed, pushing herself to her feet.

"Come back when your shift's over, 'kay?" Jack said as Kara was walking toward the door.

"Will do," Kara called back over her shoulder.


	2. Returning to the Room

When Kara returned to the room, she spotted a black vase full of flowers on the table next to Jack's bed.

"These from your girlfriend?" She asked, holding back her hair so that she could lean over and smell the botanicals.

"Trying to find out if I'm single?" Jack laughed, a smile playing along his lips. His chin was resting on his chest as he was watching Kara stand up.

"No," she shrugged. "But most guys who get flowers that beautiful, have girls who sent them.  
"My brother's girlfriend thought my room needed color," Jack told her. "I am single."

"I'll tell my friends," Kara smiled.

"Aw, that was cold," Jack said. He spotted Kara glancing over at the flowers again. She was biting the inside of her mouth.

"What's your brother's name?" Kara asked pulling her legs up onto the chair so that she was curled into a sort of ball as she sat down.

"The one with the girl is Angel," he told her. "Sofi is crazy, but she's cool."

"I have another question," Kara said as she began to yawn a touch.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Why'd you get shot?" Kara tilted her head.

"I can't answer that right now," Jack replied. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't."

"Witness protection kina-a shit?" Kara's head was now propped against one arm.

"Kind-a," Jack said. "Come back and ask me in about two days and I'll tell you the whole story."

"What can change in a couple of days?" Kara's eyes didn't seem as bright as they had been.

"A lot," Jack replied.

"Not for me," Kara said, biting the inside of her mouth again. "I'll still be doin' community service, still be going back to my fuckin' foster parents' house, and still…" her voice trailed off for a moment.

"Still what?" Jack encouraged.

"Hmm…" Kara seemed to come out of a trance. "Oh, nothin'." Kara bit her bottom lip and rose to her feet. "I'd better leave before the night nurse makes her rounds."

"Alright," Jack nodded. "Ya gonna come visit me again.

"Yeah, I wanna hear that story you promised me," Kara forced herself to smile back at Jack before walking out of the room.


	3. Meeting the Others

The next day, Kara reported to the hospital after school like usual. She made her rounds with the doctor on duty and, after her required three hours of community service, Kara headed toward Jack's room.

As she walked into the room, Jack noticed that Kara was wearing a long sleeve shirt, which had thumbholes cut in it to help keep the sleeves reaching down to the knuckles. A large pair of sunglasses rested against her nose even though it was dark outside the hospital building. The sight of Kara dressed in such a way sent a shutter of familiarity down Jack's spine.

He thought back to the conversation from the previous night. The one where Kara had mentioned that nothing changes in her life, at least not in a few days time.

"Still going to be covering up bruises?" he asked.

"What?" it took Kara a moment to realize what he was talking about. He pointed toward his eyes to indicate her sunglasses and she caught on. "Oh, no, just a headache."

"Right," Jack nodded, knowing she was lying, but he was going to push the subject. That would only push her away. "So, how was community service today?"

"Full of shit," Kara told him. "Literally. I didn't think an eighty year old could leave a dump like that in a bedpan."

"Glad you had a good day," Jack laughed, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Thanks," Kara scoffed out a laugh, with a small smile following it.

"Anything to make you smile," Jack replied. "Just wish I could see those green eyes with the smile."

"Why, Jack, are you hitting on me?" Kara asked as she sat down in the only chair the room provided.

"That depends," Jack said. "Did you like it?"

"Pleading the fifth," she leaned back, trying to get comfortable in the old, over-worn chair.

"That's a yes," he said.

"Don't get too cocky," Kara exclaimed. "I never said yes or no. By the way, how are your brothers doing?"  
"Really want to know how I got shot, huh?" Jack asked. Kara just nodded. "Haven't heard from them since Sofi came by yesterday."

"Did I hear my name?" a girl with a slight Spanish accent asked walking in. Three guys and another woman followed Sofi into the now crowded room.

"Is everything finished?" Jack asked.

"Who's she?" one of the guys who had just walked in asked, shifting his chin up to indicate Kara.

"Bobby, chill, she's cool," Jack told him.

"Yeah, Jackie, business is taken care of," another one of Jack's brothers said, putting his arm around Sofi's waist. Kara presumed this brother was Angel.

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?" Bobby asked Kara herself this time.

"Kara Brookes," she answered with her head down and her voice soft.

"Damn it, Bobby," the third brother, Kara still didn't know his name, exclaimed. "You're frightening the girl."

"It's okay," Kara shook her head, still speaking quietly. "I have to go anyways."

"Kara! Wait!" Jack called out. Kara turned around. "Tomorrow, 'kay?" Kara just nodded and slipped out of the room.

"Who the fuck was she?" Bobby turned back to Jack. "She gonna braid your hair, Jackie-O?"

"Bobby, drop it, man," Jack shook his head. "She's doin' community service here and while you guys been out chasing the bad guys, Kara's been talking' to me about music and shit."

"That little thing's doing community service?" Jerry, Jack's third brother, asked.

"Yeah, she worked over a congress man grabbing at her butt," Jack informed the others.

"Damn, I like her better already," Bobby laughed as Camille, Jerry's wife rolled her eyes.

"I don't think she likes you," Jerry said to Bobby.

"Not like she has reason to after he treated her like that," Camille spoke up. Bobby looked back at her and just shook his head.

"So does this Kara girl know you like dudes?" Booby asked Jack.


	4. Runaway

"Still got that headache?" Jack asked as Kara walked into his hospital room the next day. She was still wearing the sunglasses perched on her nose. "Or has the black eye not gone away, yet?"

"It's not a fucking' black eye, alright?!" Kara cried out, plopping down in her usual spot. Jack threw his arms up in surrender. "When you getting out of here?"

"Tonight, once Bobby gets here," Jack told her. "Isn't tonight your last night, too?"

"Yeah, at least for a few weeks," Kara nodded.

"Whadda mean?"

"The damn cops will probably find some reason to imprison me here again," Kara said.

"Ya ready, ya little fairy?" Bobby called out, walking into the room. "Aw, hey, Kara, how you doing?"

"Alright," she shrugged, her voice quiet again.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout last night, girl," Bobby said. "I had a stressful day yesterday and you surprised me."

"It's okay," Kara murmured.

"Hey, Kara, do you need a ride home?" Jack asked, knowing she has already finished her community service.

"No, thanks, I'll walk," she shook her head.

"No you won't," Bobby said. "I owe you one. Besides, you shouldn't be walkin' alone out there at night. Especially with that nice shiner on your eye." Jack placed a hand over his mouth to help stifle a laugh. "Where'd you get that thing, anyways?"

"I fell and hit a curb," Kara replied. Jack's face was quickly void of laughter as the color drained out of it. He remembered making the same type of excuses himself.

"Funny, I never took you as a klutz," he said. "Who are you protecting? Your goddamn foster parents?!"

"Can we not talk about this here?" Kara cried out.

"Okay," Bobby said. "Kara, will you go get a wheel chair for my little sister here."

"Yeah, alright," she nodded.

As Kara pushed a wheel chair into the room, she spotted Jack placing his arm around Bobby's neck and leaning all of his weight on his older brother.

"Move that thing over here and lock it in place," Bobby instructed. Kara did as he asked and then used her own weight to support Jack's right side and help Bobby settle Jack into the wheel chair.

Bobby unlocked the wheels and the group continued down to Bobby's new 1984 Ford Crown Victoria.

"Decided to go with a lighter tan?" Jack asked as Bobby pulled open the passenger side door. "And you got another two door?"  
"There wasn't much in my price range at the dealership," Bobby replied.

Kara helped Bobby pull Jack to his feet and place him in the car. Bobby went back into the hospital to return the wheel chair while Kara climbed into the back seat through the drivers' side door. She and Jack sat quietly waiting for Bobby's return.

"You two girls chatting it up in here?" Bobby said when he sat down and put the key into the ignition.

"Bobby," Jack sighed.

"Okay," he replied, pulling out of the parking space. "So where do you live, Kara?"  
"On…" Kara started.

"We're not dropping her off at her house," Jack interrupted.

"What?!" "Why not?" Kara called out as Bobby questioned at the same time.

"We're going to Mom's house," Jack said. "I'm not going to let us just drop Kara off in an abusive environment and just drive away!"

"You're a fucking bleeding heart, you know that right Fairy?" Bobby said. "She's under age! If we don't drop her off, we'll be considered kidnapping her, whither she wants to come with us or not."

"And when has the law ever stopped you?" Jack fought back and then turned to look back at Kara. "Or you?"

"This is different then revenge, Jack," Bobby continued.

"Not for me," Kara said softly. She pulled off the sunglasses reviling a black eye that was worse then Jack had anticipated. "What if I ran away? What if you didn't know I was here and I said I stowed away?

"This is a bad idea," Bobby mumbled, driving back toward the Mercer house.

"Just do what you normally do," Jack commented.

"What's that, Cracker Jack?" Bobby asked.

"Don't think," Jack smiled. "And wing it."


	5. At the Mercers

Angel met Bobby, Jack, and Kara out in front of the house to help Jack get out of the car and into the house.

"Man, who gave you that?" Angel asked inspecting Kara's black eye once everyone was comfortably inside and Sofi had joined them.

"My foster father," she replied quietly.

"I didn't know that you are in the system," Angel said.

"You should turn him in," Sofi suggested.

"I just finished a hundred hours of community service for breaking a congress man's wrist and have now run away," Kara explained. "Who would believe me?"

"Why would someone like that want to be a foster parent?" Sofi asked.

"Income," Jack replied. He was staring off into space.

"That's horrible!" Sofi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, it happens entirely too often," Bobby commented.

"Was there any reason in particular as to why you got this?" Angel asked, pointing to the bruise on Kara's face.

"I wasn't home before curfew," Kara answered.

"Shit! So it was because of me?!" Jack demanded.

"No, I had to make a stop before I went back," Kara said.

"Alright, alright," Bobby spoke up. "Do you have any other bruises that we don't know about?"

"Kara nodded and pulled up her left sleeve. A hand-shaped bruise was wrapped around her forearm.

"Sofi, go get the camera," Bobby instructed while inspecting this newly introduced bruise. "He really had a grip on you didn't he?"  
Kara nodded again and glanced over at Jack. His eyes had grown wide and full of anger and fear. Sofi returned with the only camera she could find; the digital one that Bobby and Jack had taken from the house of the professional killers who had murdered their mother.

"Perfect," Bobby said taking the camera from his brother's girlfriend. He led Kara into the dinning room and lay her arm down on the table and began to take pictures of the bruising. Bobby then lifted her chin so that she was looking into the camera. "That should do it. Okay, so you'll sleep in the extra room next to Jackie's room, alright?"  
"Sounds good," Kara nodded.

"Kara," Angel said. "Follow me, I'll show you were that room is."

"Angel," Kara started as he led her up the front steps.

"Yeah?"  
"What is your other brother's name?" Kara asked.

"Jeremiah, why?" Angel answered.

"I didn't catch his and I didn't want to sound stupid if I saw him again," Kara told Angel.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine with us," Angel reassured her. "Well, this will be your master suite."

Kara walked into the spare room and took a look around. Like most of the house, the room hadn't changed much from the mid-70's. The walls were painted in a warm orange color and a mixture of geometric, modern styled paintings hung on the wall. The furniture was heavy and the bed dressings held a paisley pattern.

"Cozy," Kara said approvingly. Angel nodded and left her to settle into the room for the night.

Kara lay down on the bed and allowed her mind to wonder. She had left the door open so that she could watch the hallway outside. Kara had been moved around from foster home to foster home and yet she realized that she felt the calmest and most comfortable within the walls of this house that she had in years. This realization made her wish that the brothers adopted mother were still alive. Based upon the way that they talked about the woman, Kara began to believe that maybe this woman would have taken her in and treated Kara as her own daughter. That wasn't possible, but these four brothers might help her convince the social workers that Kara's current foster parents were not right for her. Kara was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Bobby pass her room. She sat up as she called out to him.

"Yea?" he asked, coming back to her doorway.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, at least for tonight," Kara said.

"Hey, no problem, kid," Bobby replied, leaning against the doorway.

"I know that I haven't known Jack all that long," Kara continued. "But he seemed to be acting really weird today."

"Jack was abused at the foster home he was in before our mom took him in, Bobby explained. "I don't know all the details, but I'm sure that has something to do with this."

"Oh," Kara nodded.

"You a lot like him you know," Bobby mentioned. "Only, I'm sure your not a fuckin' fairy."

Jack happened to be limping by when Bobby said this last part and smacked his older brother on the back of the head.

"Damn it Bobby! I'm not gay!" Jack protested.

"Your just lucky you're still recovering," Bobby exclaimed, turning to face Jack.

Kara got up and walked toward her door, with the two still fighting out in the hall. "Goodnight!" she declared and slammed the door shut.


	6. Wake up Call

The household was woken up the next morning by the sound of the telephone ringing. Instinctively, Jack tried to jump out of bed to answer it, but the pain of his still healing bullet wound in his calf stopped him.

"Bobby!" Jack hissed.

"I got it!" Bobby called back. "Hello?"  
"Bobby! What the hell have you and Jack done?!" Jerry's voice screamed out of the receiver.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, running his hand through his hair. Angel, Jack, and Kara had now gathered around Bobby and were trying to listen-in on the conversation.

"I'm sitting down to eat breakfast with my girls and suddenly, Amelia cried out 'Look, Daddy! It's Uncle Jack and Uncle Bobby on T.V.!' I look up and sure enough, there's two police sketchings; one of each of you and the reporter claimed that a missing foster care child was last seen leaving the hospital with you two," Jerry explained in a calm yet furious tone.

"Aw, shit!" Bobby cried out. "Angel, turn on the fucking news!"

"What is it bobby?" Jack asked.

"There's a fucking Amber Alert out on your little friend here!" Bobby exclaimed, hanging up the receiver while Jerry was trying to call back Bobby's attention.

"Damn!" Kara cried out, running into the family room to stand behind Angel and watch the report repeat its-self. "Look, the only picture they have of me is my hospital I.D.! My fucking foster parents don't even have another damn pictures of me to give to the police! They only want me back so that they don't get involved in a bigger investigation that will end up with them losing the other kids!"  
"Calm down," Bobby insisted.

"It's made national news," Sofi said, walking into the family room and holding out a copy of the _New York Times_.

"Shit," Bobby shook his head, looking at he police sketch of himself and his little brother on the front page of the nation's most read newspaper.

"Must have been a slow news day," Jack said, scanning the paper from over his brother's shoulder.

"I told you two this wasn't a good idea!" Bobby declared.

Kara went into the dinning room and grabbed the camera off the table from where it had been left the night before. She then grabbed her coat and purposely made her way toward the front door.

"Whoa!" Angel cried out, jumping in front of the door to block Kara's exit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm turning myself in," Kara declared. "I'm going to say that I helped Bobby take Jack home and then he took these pictures for me. After that, he drove me home where I then ran away, before anyone at my foster parents' could see me. Maybe they'll take this evidence seriously and find me another foster home. Maybe not, but at least your family wont be involved."

"She has a good idea," Bobby sighed from resignation.

"Bobby!" Jack cried.

"I know Jackie-O," Bobby nodded. "But we have to do something and this way, maybe she will be able to get the system to work for her. She has the pictures and the bruises are still prominent."

"Jack," Kara said. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time, I'll be fin." Angel then moved out of her way and Kara walked out of the Mercer household.

"Bobby, please tell me that you don't intend to let her fuckin' walk to the police station?!" Jack demanded.

"Damn it Jack, think, they have video of us pulling away from the hospital, they have my license plate number," Bobby explained. "If even Angel pulled up to the police station with her in the car, it wouldn't matter how much her fucking story made sense, the police would arrest all of us."

Just before Kara had a chance to walk off the front lawn, Jerry pulled up in his white van.

"Jerry could take her," Angel suggested.

"Jerry," Jack repeated under his breath.

"Yo, Jer.! Angel shouted out the front door. "Kara, wait!"

Kara turned back toward Angel as Jerry slammed his vehicle door shut.

"Goddamnit, Angel, please tell me that you didn't really kidnap the girl from the hospital!" Jerry cried out.

"Shh…," Angel silenced his older brother. "No; of course not. Both of you get in here now."


	7. At the Police Station

After the group retold Kara's story to Jerry, he had agreed to take her to the police station. Bobby, Angel, and a very anxious Jack waited at home for any word from Jerry.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent forr Kara, but she realized that it was her fault Jerry had been pulled into this situation. She remained quiet because she feared the worst if she made him any angrier.

Jerry dropped her off in tan alleyway a block away from her destination in order to retain a certain amount of anonymity along with helping to validate her story she was suppose to tell the authorities.

Kara considered herself luck that the only picture of her in circulation was her hospital I.D. photo. The picture was not that great to begin with and the quality was horrible at best. She was able to walk the block to the station with her sunglasses covering her eyes and not one person gave her a second glance. Not even the receptionist at the police station recognized Kara when she walked through the door.

"Could I help you?" the receptionist droned.

"I would like to speak to the lead investigator on the Kara Brookes kidnapping case," Kara announced.

"Do you have a lead or are you a reporter?" the receptionist asked.

"I am Kara Brookes," Kara replied, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Oh… well… uh…," the receptionist stammered.

"The lead investigator, please," Kara repeated her request.

"Yes, on moment," the receptionist held up her index finger while fumbling with the phone.

"Investigator Roger Grant will be with you shortly, Miss Brookes," the receptionist forced a smile.

"Where is she?!" Where is she?!" a man in his mid-forties demanded, rushing into the waiting room.

"Hi," Kara stated with a little wave.

"Are you alright?" Investigator grant asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Who?" Kara asked.

"The Mercer brothers," Grant said.

"No," Kara shook her head. "However, if you want to know the truth, my foster parents did this and this to me." Kara removed her sunglasses and pulled up her left sleeve. "And the Mercers did not kidnap me. I ran away."

Kara continued the story and then repeated it when the police brought in a social worker.

"I just don't know what to do with you," the social worker sighed. "Looking through your records and considering your age, there is no way I will be able to find you another foster home."

"Then don't," Kara said. "Let me out of the system. I've got only fifteen months left! Let me go out on my own! If you expect me to be out on my own in that short of a time, then I'm sure I can do it now!"

"I'm sorry, that's out of the question," the social worker replied. "That would be against the law."

"Then put me in jail," Kara continued. "No, ya know what, that's a great idea, keep me in prison for the next fifteen months. I'd rather go to jail then back to those two people you call my foster parents."

"I think we're done here," the social worker said, closing her portfolio notebook and placing it in her suitcase.

"What? Wait!" Kara shouted. "No, we're not done here!"

"All right Mr. and Mrs. Fillmore, you can take her home," the social worker announced.

"No, their the one's who did this to me," Kara protested pointing toward her eye.

"Come on," Shelly said. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kara muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned back toward Inspector Grant with another plea. "Won't anybody listen to me?"

"Kara, you're being ridiculous," Grant insisted. "Your foster parents here have been worried sick about you all night. Now get on home."


	8. How it Went

Jerry had called his brothers shortly after dropping Kara off at the police station. He had informed them that she had arrived safely and was prepared to tell the police what they had all agreed upon.

Bobby, Angel, and Sofi all seemed satisfied with the outcome of the current events, but Jack was concerned. He stayed on the couch, watching the news and waiting for any information on Kara. The only updates given mentioned that Kara had been found, unharmed and that the accused kidnappers had no real involvement in her disappearance.

"They didn't even say that she turned herself in," Jack said to himself.

"That's the fuckin' news for you, Jackie-o," Bobby replied hearing his younger brother's complaint.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"You little bitch," Kara's foster father explained as he backhanded her across her cheek once the three had gotten back to the house.

"How dare you attempt a damn stunt like that?!" he continued.

Kara's head was hung low and her eyes were closed. It was her way of shutting out the world when things were going wrong. This was why she had never runaway before. Even though the reaction was as she had anticipated, Kara was happy to have had the night away from her foster parents. _"Fifteen more months… fifteen more months…"_ Kara kept running this thought through her mind.

As soon as she was able, Kara escaped to the room she shared with her younger foster sister, Jenna who was sleeping on the bottom half of the trundle bed. Kara pulled the cordless phone from her pocket where she had been hiding it to sneak the phone into the room with her. She dialed the number she had committed to memory.

The phone rang at the Mercer house and after the fourth ring, Bobby picked up. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Yeah, one moment." Bobby placed his hand over the receiver. "Dick lips! It's for you!" Jack hurried to grab the phone.

"Kara? Where are you? Are you okay?" Jack's questions came out so fast, they all seemed like one.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara said, almost laughing as the continued to ask, "Did Bobby just call you 'Dick Lips'?"

"Ignore his damn gay cracks," Jack rolled his eyes. "None of its true. Back to what's important, are you still at the station?"

"No, the cops contacted a social worker who then brought in my foster parents," Kara explained. "I'm back at their house now."

"How did your foster parents treat you when you got back to the house?" Jack asked.

"Fine, I was just sent to my room," Kara lied. "I still have your camera."

"It's cool, keep it," Jack suggested. "We stole it anyways."

"I can't Jack," Kara said. "If my foster parents found it, they would think I stole it. I'll meet you before school tomorrow at the community gym, 'kay?"


	9. Shit Hole

Jack arrived at the gym about ten minutes to eight; Kara was already there waiting for him. She held the camera out to him and he reached out to take it from her. He then held up the camera and took a picture of her.

"Your cheek has a red mark," Jack informed her.

"Play hooky with me," Kara ignored Jack's comment.

"You need to go to school," Jack insisted.

"Oh com'on," Kara pleaded. "I'm sure you skipped plenty."  
"Perfect example as to why you shouldn't," Jack said. "I'll walk you to school though."

"Fuck, your no fun," Kara stated, trudging after Jack and out of the gym.

Principal heart was standing by the front doors counting the late students.

"Miss Brookes, I was wondering if you would join us today," Principal heart said, his voice dry. "And Mr. Mercer, I saw the sketch of you on the news yesterday, quite a likeness."

"Thank you, Principal Heart, they have it on file," Jack's voice was just as dry and dripping in distain.

"I have no doubt," the principal replied. "I had wondered, after the news reported that you had actually not abducted her, if you and Miss Brookes did in-fact have some sort of a relationship."

"We're close," Jack answered.

"Miss Brookes," Principal Heart turned to Kara. "Go on to your homeroom, you are tardy."  
Kara bit the inside of her mouth and slid her way past her principle and continued toward her first period.

"And Mr. Mercer," Principal heart turned back toward Jack. "I'm sure you know that Miss Brookes does not have the greatest home life, that is why we try to instill a sense of discipline in her."

"I've experienced your 'sense of discipline'," Jack commented. "And that's not what Kara needs. She needs a sense of family, and you can't give her that."

"And you think you can?" Principal Heart folded his arms across his chest.

"I was given Evelyn, but Kara's stuck, lost in the system, and my mom… my mom's gone," Jack's voice wavered a touch. "I… we, my brothers and I can try to give Kara what Evelyn gave us; a home and a sense of belonging."

"Wasn't that touching," Principal Heart said.

"You can't stop me, and that's all there is to it," Jack spread his arms out as he walked backwards, away from the high school. He then turned, and made his way home.


	10. Jack's Greatest Comeback

After school that day, Kara walked straight over to the Mercer household. Bobby was out in the front lawn sawing down a plank of wood while Jeremiah was mixing up a batch of concrete in a wheel barrel. Angel was working on inserting a windowpane as Jack was priming the next sill.

"Hey guys," Kara greeted with a little wave. The four each turned and nodded with a mixture of their own salutations.

"Did Heart give you any more trouble?" Jack asked.

"Heart?" Bobby's eyes widened a little. "As in Principal Heart? I thought for sure that he was retiring after Jackie-O graduated."

"He was going to," Kara explained. "But his retirement pay fell through; he's got another ten years now." The brothers all got a kick out of this and had to take a break to get over their laughing fit.

Jerry was the first to recover. "Sofi and Camille are inside fixing dinner. They'll be pissed if there's an extra mouth to feed and they don't know about it. Go on in and tell them you're here." Kara nodded and did as Jerry had instructed.

She found the two women working hard in the kitchen. Kara knocked on the doorframe to announce her presents in the room.

"Kara!" Sofi cried reaching over to embrace the girl with one arm as she continued to pour a bag of nuts into a bowl of lettuce.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, dear?" Camille asked.

"I guess," Kara shrugged. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yeah, will you set the table for us, hun?" Camille opened the cabinet and pulled out a stack of dishes. "We'll need nine place settings."

"I think I can handle that," I said accepting the plates and heading into the dinning room, where Jack happened to meet her.

"We'll need to add a leaf or two to the table," he informed her. "Put the plates down on that buffet and I'll help you out."

Kara did as he suggested and the two each tugged on an end of the dinning room table, leaving a gap in the middle of the table. Jack then opened the cabinet under the buffet and pulled out two leaves, which he handed to Kara and she fitted them on the table.

"There we go," Jack said approvingly. "I'll get the silverware."

Kara heard Sofi and Camille go to the front door and call the rest of the family in to dinner. As she stood waiting for everyone else to join her, Kara kept thinking about two things that Camille had said. Jerry's wife had called her 'dear' and 'hun'; two terms of endearment that Kara had never thought someone would actually say to her. Once again she felt completely at home.

Jack came back with the silverware and he handed them off to Kara to return with the cups. Just as the two were finishing setting the table, the rest of the group joined them, Bobby bringing up the rear.

"Yo, Cracker Jack, you know that your acting even more like a fairy by helping the girls in here while us men are out there doing the heavy work," Bobby said, pulling out the chair at the foot of the table.

"Your one to talk, Bobby," Jack argued. "You're the only one in the house without a girl of his own."

After the initial shock of Jack's comment wore off, laughter roared from Angel, Sofi, Jerry, and Camille. Even Daniela and Amelia were laughing, though they weren't completely sure why. Kara's eyes grew wide and she began to bush as she quietly took her seat next to Jack.

"Let's just eat," Bobby said, trying to turn the attention away from him.

"All right Bobby, calm down," Camille said, walking back into the kitchen to start brining in the food.

After dinner, Jack found Kara out sitting on the front porch. He joined her and sat on the chair across from her.

"So, I take it this is where you were shot?" Kara was pointing at the large hole in the bricks.

"No, I was shot first out in the street," Jack pointed a little way down the street. He placed his left hand on his chest near his right shoulder. "That bullet his here. The shooter then aimed for my head, but Bobby hit him with a bullet from a shotgun. I turned back toward the house but another shooter targeted my lower back causing me to stumble, and he was able to pull off another shot, which hit my calf. I almost died with my head against that light post."  
Kara sat in a thoughtful silence as Jack continued to tell the story of his brother's search for vengeance after their mother's death. Once he had finished, she continued to sit quietly.

"She must have been a great woman," Kara finally said, speaking of Jack's adoptive mother, Evelyn Mercer. Jack nodded with a lopsided smile. "Do you think she would have liked me?"

"Oh, Kara, she would have _loved_ you," Jack emphasized.

"Yeah, after the four of us, you would have been a welcomed break," Bobby said, joining the two. "Kara, I hate to do this, but to keep you from showing up here with anymore fucking bruises, I'm goin' to drive ya home now."

"Good idea," Kara nodded. "Thank you, Bobby."

"No problem, Kid," he replied, pulling out his keys and leading her to the car.


	11. I'll Have You

"Where have you been?" Kara's foster father asked, the moment she stepped in the door.

"A friend's house studying," Kara replied. Just as he was about to rebuke her she continued, "They fed me."

"Oh," was all her foster father could say.

Kara wondered in the kitchen and began pocketing a few items, including the phone before making her way to her room. Jenna was sitting on the floor, working on homework.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked without looking up from her ninth grade math book.

"None of your business," Kara replied. "When are you going to sleep?"

"Why, do you wanna call your boyfriend?" Jenna taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Kara acted as though she had no clue as to what her foster sister was suggesting.

"Oh, come on, Kar, the whole school is talking about you and that Mercer boy," Jenna said, packing her books into her backpack. "Those brothers are infamous and the teachers talk."

"Well they need to keep their fucking mouths shut, they don't know what the hell their talking about," Kara insisted.

"Whatever," Jenna shrugged walking out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Kara called the Mercer house. Angel answered and passed the phone over to Jack.

"Hey, beautiful," Jack answered, taking the phone up to his room so that his brothers couldn't tease him.

"Jack!" Kara blushed.

"What's up?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Nothin' much," Kara replied. "I just really had a question or two."

"Like what?" Jack plopped down on his bed.

"Well, um…" Kara's blushing grew stronger. "Did you mean what you said; about you having a girl? I, um… I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Jack interrupted. "And yeah, I did mean it, if you'll have me that is." There was a pause.

"Everyone at school is talking about us," Kara said.

"What are they saying?" Kara could hear Jack strumming on his guitar.

"I don't know," Kara admitted. "Jenna, My foster sister, told me about it just a few minutes ago."

"Don't worry about those bastards," Jack told her.

"I don't," Kara reassured him. "By the way, I'll have you."


	12. Abuse

Author's Note: Yes, this is an extremely short chapter, but I thought it needed to be to hold the same about of power that it needs. Because this is a short one, I'm posting two chapters at a time. 

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Frank moved quietly through the house, ending up in the bedroom Kara and Jenna shared. Kara woke up at the sound of the door closing and began to sit up, her face full of fear.

Frank quickly covered Kara's mouth and pushed her back down onto the bed.

Jenna woke up and bit her lip to keep quiet. She held her eyes tightly closed and pulled her blanket over her head, trying to ignore the slow rocking of the bed.


	13. Discovory

Morning came and Kara prepared to go to school. Instead of heading in the direction of the school though, she made her way to the Mercer house. The brothers were all out working on repairing the house again. Angel looked up and saw Kara walking up the street. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed, directing his little brother's attention toward the approaching girl. Jack put down his paintbrush, which he had been using to stain the windowsills, and ran out to meet Kara.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jack asked Kara.

"I had nowhere else to go," Kara shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Jack shook his head. Kara silently turned her gaze to her feet and bit her bottom lip. Jack wrapped her in a warm embrace and laid his chin on her head for a moment. "Who the hell are you?"

Kara broke out of Jack's hold and turned to see Jenna standing in the street.

"Jenna?! What the hell?!" Kara cried out.

"I knew it!" Jenna exclaimed. "I knew you would come here.  
"Get your ass to school," Kara quietly commanded.

"Only if you come with me," Jenna bargained.

"This is not some damn negotiation!" Kara barked.

"You can't fucking hide and shut out the whole god-damn world every time…" Jenna paused and looked to Jack.

"Every time, what?" Jack demanded of the girls.

"Every time shit happens," Jenna finished.

"Where's the bruises?" Jack spun Kara around to face him.

"You don't understand!" Kara yelled. "You don't fucking understand."

"Now Kara, you know that not true," Jack tried to reassure her. "If there's one person in all of Detroit who understands, you know its me."

"No! No, no," Kara began to cry. "You don't"

Jack looked up at Jenna, not knowing what to say or do.

"There's no bruises and no scratches this time, Mercer," Jenna gently explained.

"He didn't," Jack's face grew full of fear and anger all at once. "Did he?!"  
Kara's sobbing grew stronger as her body became limp in his arms. Jack bent down and scooped Kara up in his arms. She held tight to his neck as he carried her into the house.

Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jenna all followed Jack into the living room where he set Kara down on the couch.

"Has he ever done anything to you?" Jack turned to Jenna.

"No," she shook her head. "Kara accepts all the punishment for us. She might act as though she doesn't like us, but when I or one of the boys look like we're going to be hit, she'll step in."

"I would've done the same thing," Bobby nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, difference is though," Angel began. "Kara's just not as physically or mentally as strong as you."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and walked into the kitchen, Jenna following. "And what about," Jack took a deep breath. "The rape."

"Kara's the only one who gets that, too," Jenna's head was hung low.

"Fuck!" Jack slammed his fist down on the counter.

"I wish I could help her but what the hell am I suppose to do?" Jenna spread her arms out. "I feel so bad for her, and I'm always awake; I can always hear him! And then she always shuts everything out. I've tried to tell the social workers but they don't listen!'

Jack turned and went back into the family room.

"Well Jack, what are we going to do now?" Angel shrugged.

"Wing it," he quietly replied, watching Kara curled up on the couch.


	14. Fuckin' Guns

Bobby took Jenna to school later that day and came back home to find Jack sitting on the couch, Kara's head on his thigh. His little brother was brushing Kara's hair out of her face with his fingers.

"We have to find some way to get this to court," Bobby suggested, falling back into the chair across from the couch. "It may only help Kara for a year, maybe less, but…"

"But we can't let this happen to the next kid these mother fuckers foster," Jack finished.

Jack spent the rest of the day helping his bothers get back to repairing the house. Sofi was given the job of watching over Kara as she napped in the extra room at the top of the steps.

At about four thirty that afternoon, a car pulled up in front of the house. Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack watched as a man that none of them recognized stepped out of the vehicle.

"Which one of you is Jack Mercer?!' the man demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Bobby countered.

"I am," Jack stepped out in front of his older brother, who rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Where is she?" the man cried out.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"My daughter," the man replied.

"**Kara **is safe," Jack told him. Surprisingly, he remained calm through all of this, his hands folded in front of him. "I'm guessing your Frank."

"Yeah," the man said.  
"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Good." With that, he pulled back his right arm, and punched Frank hard enough to cause his nose to bleed.

Frank stumbled a bit, but once he regained his composure, he rushed at Jack, his shoulder hitting the Mercer boy hard in the stomach.

"Get 'em Jackie!" Bobby called out in encouragement.

Jack was pushed to the ground by Frank's attack, but he managed to pull himself to his feet. His fist slammed into Frank's ear.

The commotion being caused by the fight below caused Kara to wake up from her nap. She pulled the curtains aside so that she could look out the window to find out what was happening.

"Oh no, no, no!" Kara exclaimed, pounding her palms against the windowpane. She turned and ran out of the room. Kara grabbed the cordless phone on her way out of the house; just in case. "Jack, NO!"

Bobby caught Kara and held her back from trying to break up the fray.

"No, no, Bobby, he's got a knife!" Kara cried out.

"A knife? What kind of a knife?" Bobby knew Jack was unarmed in this brawl.

"You flip it a lot to get the blade out," Kara's mind was blanking on the name of the specific knife.

"A butterfly knife, fuck," Bobby said. Jack, watch out for a blade!"

At that moment, Frank pushed the youngest Mercer to the ground and pulled out the knife Kara knew her foster father was carrying. Frank's shoe was pressed against Jack's Adam's apple, holding him in place as Frank leaned down, his knife nearing Jack's throat.

A shot rang out in the air. Frank stopped and looked around. Kara thought she saw fear in his eyes but she could never be certain.

"Now you aren't playing fair," Bobby said, his gun still smoking. He pulled his arm in and pointed the gun at Frank. "Get off my brother, get back in your fucking car, and go home. Forget about Kara. She's none of your concern."

"Jack," Kara breathed, running over to where he lay on his back. She slid to a stop and kneeled down beside him.

Jack coughed a little and rubbed his neck.

"Are you aright?" Kara's eyes were full of fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said coarsely as he pushed Kara away, rejecting the help she offered. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and began to make his way back toward Bobby.

"You and your fuckin' guns," Jack pushed against his brother's shoulders. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Your welcome," Bobby responded. He was confused and angered by Jack's reaction to him saving his little brother's life.

"I had the situation under control," Jack insisted. "I could have handled that mother fucker myself."

"He had you pinned with a knife to your throat," Bobby declared. "What? Are you trying to act all macho because your little playmate is here?"

"Take that back Bobby," Jack demanded.

"Or what?" Bobby shrugged. Jack pulled back his right arm again and quickly punched Bobby right across his nose. Bobby's hands instantly flew up to prevent the blood from running down his face. "Good, now you've got that out of your system."

"You're a real asshole, Bobby," Jack said. He turned back toward Kara and held out his hand, expecting her to take it and follow him back into the house. Instead, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and looked downward nervously. Jack shook his head and mad his own way to the house.

"I uh… I got to… tell him 'bye' for me," Kara stammered and turned in the other direction.

Bobby watched as Kara walked away from the house and the protection it offered. He knew she wouldn't go back to her foster parent's house. Kara would probably leave the state and stay away until she was eighteen. At least that's what she should do, if she were smart. Bobby only hoped that she would return once she was eighteen; for his little brother's sake.


	15. Kerrie

Taking in a quick breath to calm her nerves, Kerrie took her first step into her first class at the local community college. Looking around, she saw an empty chair next to a girl wearing a set of headphones and doodling in a sketchpad. Kerrie shrugged and slid into the seat.

"He," the girl greeted, pulling the right earpiece of the headphones off her ear. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lindsay."  
"Kerrie," Kerrie replied shaking Lindsay's hand.

"What's your major?" Lindsay inquired.

"Well as of right now," Kerrie said. "I'm undecided, but I'm leaning toward social work."

"Wow, that's tough shit," Lindsay commented.

"Yeah, but someone's got to do it," Kerrie shrugged. "What are you listenin' to?"

"Oh, this new group called _Abandoned_," Lindsay glanced down at her MP3 player. "I saw them on T.V. the other night and they were fuckin' awesome; not to mention their front man was sexy as hell. I downloaded this last night. Ya wanna listen?"

"Yeah," Kerrie accepted the headphones and slipped them on over her own ears. "These guys are great."

"You should seriously see their lead singer," Lindsay commented taking the headphones back.

The professor walked into the classroom and quieted the students down by beginning to fumble through the pronunciations of the names on the roll call.

Author's note: Don't worry if your confused as to what this chapter has to do with the story, it will all be explained later. In the mean time, feel free to start making predictions! 


	16. Abandoned's Concert

Talking before and after class quickly became routine for Kerrie and Lindsay as the two girls soon became close friends. Eventually, Lindsay asked Kerrie if she would be willing to move in with Lindsay and split the rent, making payments easier for both of them.

While helping Kerrie move her boxes of stuff into the apartment, Lindsay played the _Abandoned_ CD on the stereo system.

"You know, I've always found that voice to be very familiar," Kerrie mentioned, dropping another box in the middle of the living room. "I just can't place where I've heard it."

"They're going to be coming to town," Lindsay announced. "_Abandoned_ is going to be playing at a local bar in two weeks. I'm so excited."

"No shit?" Kerrie said. "So I finally get to see this front man you've been raving bout? And in person? I must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Stop being so fucking sarcastic," Lindsay warned. "You are going to come with me though, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kerrie laughed. "I'll be there."

The night of the show, the girls dressed themselves in the best concert clothes and headed to the bar. A crowd of under-aged girls were screaming and jumping about, in front of the bar's entrance. The bouncer was holding his ground, not letting any of the barley dressed girls pass.

Lindsay and Kerrie pulled out their IDs and flashed the cards before the bouncer, who nodded and let the two proceed into the bar.

"This is going to be great!" Lindsay cried as she made her way to the bar. She called over the bartender and ordered two Budweisers.

Kerrie nursed the beer as she scanned the crowd. The majority of those gathered were college-aged girls like Lindsay and herself. For a moment she felt like just another stupid fan here to gawk at the at the pretty-boys who would be on the stage, but Kerrie reminded herself that she was here with Lindsay who was the one here to gawk. Kerrie wasn't sure if that made her any better then the rest of the girls, but it certainly made her feel better about herself.

Once the lights in the bar grew dimmer, the crowd began to clap and cheer as a man with a microphone and into the spotlight. He opened his mouth to sing, but nothing came out. He paused and squinted in an attempt to see clearly past the stage lights. He was looking right at Kerrie.

The bass player and the drummer stopped playing and both looked up at their lead singer and guitar player. The bassist stepped up behind the frozen band member and whispered something in his ear, breaking the spell. The bassist nodded back at the drummer who counted out the beat again and the band began to play their first song of the set.

Kerrie licked her lips. Shock had drained the color from her cheeks.

"Lindsay, I've got to step outside for some fresh air!" Kerrie cried over the noise. "I'll be right back!'

Lindsay nodded as Kerrie walked out the front door. A bunch of the scantily clad minors outside attempted to stretch their necks to catch a glimpse of the band before the door shut again. Kerrie inhaled deeply and began to walk across the street, trying to clear her head.

Back inside the bare, the band had just finished the first half of their set and was taking a short break. Kerrie still hadn't returned, but Lindsay wasn't too worried; the bar was packed so it was possible Kerrie just hadn't been able to get back to her.

As Lindsay ordered another beer, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see _Abondoned_'s front man standing before her.

"You're… you're," Lindsay stumbled over her words.

"The lead singer, yeah, I know," he said. "But before you go crazy, what happened to that girl you were with?"

"Kerrie?" Lindsay asked.

"Kerrie," he repeated under his breath. "Yeah, her."

"She stepped outside during the first song," Lindsay shrugged. "I haven't seen her since."

"Fuck," he said. "Did she leave?"

"No, she couldn't have," Lindsay told him. "I'm her ride."

"Alright, good. Thanks," with that he made his way toward the exit.

The group of girls outside screamed wildly as he exited the bar. Many of them thrust out CD covers and posters in an attempt to get him to sign the items, but he was on a mission and would not be detoured.

Across the street, he saw her. She sat on a park bench in front of a dark store that had already closed for the night. Her long black hair fell hover her shoulders, shadowing the details of her face. He jogged across the street and sat down on the bench next to her. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and hit the top of the box against the heel of his palm until one fell into his fist. A small smile crossed her lips as he lit the cigarette and stretched his arm across the back of the bench.

"Hello, Jack," she said. "You're doing well. Out of state concerts, CD sales, screaming girl fans."

"I missed you," Jack said, turning to face her. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm taking a few classes at the community college," she said.

"You could have taken those classes in Detroit," he persisted.

"To be honest," she sighed. "I was scared."

"Of what?" Jack asked. "You're no longer a minor, Kara. Frank can't hurt you anymore."

"I was scared of seeing you again," Kara told him. "I didn't exactly leave in the best moment. Not to mention, I had no way of knowing what happened after I left."

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go back on stage, but come with me, don't leave me again," Jack took her hand in his. "I'll tell you happened after you left once the concert's over."

"Alright," Kara agreed with a nod.

Jack smiled his lop-sided grin and kissed her forehead. He then pulled her to her feet and led her back into the bar where he and his band took the stage again.

Kara returned to being Kerrie and met up with Lindsay to enjoy the second half of the concert.

"Fucking Jack Mercer, lead singer of _Abandoned_ was looking for you!" Lindsay announced.

"Yeah, he found me," Kerrie replied.

"Well?" Lindsay prompted.

"We know each other," Kerrie shrugged.

"Wait," Lindsay cried out. "So you know Jack Mercer and you fucking didn't tell me?! Who are you?"  
"You have no idea," Kerrie shook her head with a small smile.


	17. Catching Up

After the show, a large man in a black leather jacket and sunglasses came up to Kerrie and Lindsay.

"You Kara Brookes?" the man asked Kerrie.

"Yeah," Kerrie nodded.

"I'm here to bring you and your guest backstage," the man replied.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay cried out, grabbing hold of Kerrie's arm.

"Hey," Jack greeted the two girls as the accompanied the man backstage. Jack turned to Lindsay. "Sorry I was such a jerk earlier."

"It's okay," Lindsay sighed, unable to believe what was happening.

"Listen, they're kicking us outta here, but why don't you come with me back to the motel room," Jack suggested. An odd sound escaped Lindsay's lips. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "She's just in love with your band."

"And you," Lindsay sighed.

"Sorry, my heart's taken," Jack said with one of his deep laughs that Kara had missed so much. Jack picked up the guitar case and amp and led the girls to the backdoor of the bar. "Who is your friend anyways, Kara?"  
"Oh, yeah," Kara exclaimed, realizing that she hadn't yet introduced the two. "Jack, this is my roommate and best friend, Lindsay Howser."

"Nice to meet you Lindsay," Jack nodded. "The motel's just a street over, so we walked here."

"Kerrie," Lindsay said. "How the fuck do you know _the_ Jack Mercer?"

"He saved my life," Kara replied.

"I wanna know how you two are roommates and yet she didn't know that you and I are friends," Jack said.

"We always listen to the _Abandoned_ CD but your name was never mentioned," Kara explained. "I didn't even realize that you were going to be here tonight." Kara paused before continuing in almost an ashamed voice. "If I had, I probably wouldn't have come."

"Wait, what?" Jack stopped and put down the amp and guitar. He grabbed hold of Kara's shoulders, forcing her to look him in the face.

"Why?" Lindsay added.

"It's cold," Kara said quietly. "Can we talk about this inside?"

There was a moment of silence as Jack searched her face, sorrow and concern filling his own.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. Jack picked up his instrament once more and led the two girls up a flight of stairs to his motel room. Jack put his guitar and the amp down in the corner and rested his butt against the edge of the desk. He tilted his head downward and looked at Kara through the strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes. His lips were pursed together in a fine line.

"Jack, don't look at me like that," Kara pleaded. Jack didn't respond, he just continued to watch her. "Alright, to be honest. I've been afraid to go back, to see you again."

"Afraid," Jack's mouth dropped open. "Of me?"

"I told you, I didn't leave under the greatest of situations," Kara shrugged.

"I understood though," Jack said. "I've been waiting to see you for two and a half years, Kara. I always thought you would come back."

"Kerrie, um… Kara," Lindsay spoke up. "Who are you?"

Kara explained that she had been a foster care child and how she and Jack had met. She also told her roommate about the fight that Jack and her foster father and gotten into over her and her ultimate decision to runaway. Kara then turned to Jack and told him about how once she had gotten two states away, she enrolled herself into a high school for her senior year and worked the night shifts at a coffee shop to get enough money together for a small wardrobe and college. She lived in the streets for that first year, eating all of her meals at the coffee shop. Once she graduated, she worked full time over ht summer and through the fall. Kara then used the money she had saved to enroll at the local community college where she had befriended Lindsay. It had been a lot of hard work, but Kara was finally accomplishing what she had set out to do that day she had passed the message of "goodbye" through Bobby to Jack.

Kara had a tear rolling down her cheek as she finished her story. Jack embraced her and held her until her heart stopped racing.

"Now both of you know everything you need to about my life," Kara attempted to smile light heartedly.

"Kerrie, I'm um… I'm gonna go back to the apartment now." Lindsay said, unable to wrap her mouth around the real name of the person she had thought she had known so well. "If you need anything, call me."

Kara nodded as Lindsay grabbed her coat and bag and headed out of the motel room.

"It took Bobby almost an hour to come back into the house after you had left," Jack remembered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Another half an hour to tell me you were gone. Frank came by again the next day. We let him in to see that you really weren't there. Next came the police investigation. Bobby showed the detectives the photos of you, ya know, the ones with the bruises?" Kara nodded. "That started and entirely different kind of an investigation. Jenna and your foster brothers were taken to another house. Frank and his wife are still in jail. Everyone petty much forgot about you; except me. Damn it, Kara! I really fucking missed you!"

"I missed you too," Kara admitted, sitting down beside him.

"So come home with me," Jack pleaded.

"Jack, I still have half a semester of classes and another four months of rent paid off. I can't just leave," Kara explained.

"Then I'll stay here," Jack suggested.

"What would Bobby say about that?" Kara asked.

"Fuck Bobby," Jack said, leaning in toward Kara.

"What about your band?" Kara continued placing her fingers against Jack's lips to lightly push him away and make him think about what he was suggesting. "Don't you have any other dives that you have to play?"

"Aw, shit," Jack sighed. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Kara smiled slyly. "So what, do you not want me anymore? Is that why you keep asking me all these damn questions?"

"No, Jack," Kara shook her head. "We just have to think is all. As much as I want to be with you, I want a good future even more, and I'm sure that's what your adopted mother would have wanted for you too."

"Alright," Jack nodded, rolling his eyes in defeat. "You had to bring my ma into this, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kara said, stealing a quick kiss from Jack's lips. "I knew it would work."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, returning the kiss.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"Okay, fine," Jack said. "So you'll go back to class, and I'll hit the road again, but promise me that you won't disappear on me again?"  
"I promise," Kara smiled. "Why don't you take me home now?"

"Oh, do I have to?" Jack wrapped his arm's around Kara's waist as she attempted to stand up. This caused her to stumble and land sitting on hid lap.

"Yes," Kara laughed. "I've got a fuckin' test tomorrow."

"Fuck, your no fun," Jack said, standing and following Kara out of the motel room.


	18. Good to See you Again

"Hey, Angel!" Bobby cried out through the house. "I'm headed down to the hockey rink!" It was mid-December and the perfect weather to go take on some of the neighbors in a quick game.

The phone rang right as Bobby was reaching for his coat.

"Shit," he sighed, rolling his eyes and heading into the kitchen to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Bobby?" a girl's voice came through the receiver. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's Kara," the girl replied.

Bobby pulled the phone from his ear and rolled his eyes. "_Kara_," he whispered to himself. He put the phone back up to his ear. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a little while," Kara said.

"You fucking up and leave my baby brother without saying goodbye to his face and we don't hear from you for nearly three damn years and now you expect us to just let your ass crash here like we're some damn homeless shelter?" Bobby exclaimed.

"I was hoping to surprise Jack when he came home for Christmas," Kara said meekly.

"How did you know he was gone?" Bobby asked.

"I saw his performance at a bar about three months ago," Kara said. "We talked after the show. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, the little fairy didn't," Bobby seemed to be calming down.

"So can I come in?" Kara asked.

"Come in? Where the hell are you?" Bobby demanded.

"Look outside," Kara suggested.

"You little bitch," Bobby laughed once he saw her wave at him from outside the window. He hung up the phone and opened the front door to Kara.

She dropped her duffle bag on the steps leading up to the front porch and wrapped her arms around Bobby's broad shoulders.

"We've all missed you girl," Bobby told her. "It's good to see you again."


	19. Back just in Time

"You came back just in time," Angel said, pulling a piece of bread apart and tossing it into his mouth. "We're expecting Jack back tomorrow night."

Kara had joined Angel, Sofi, and Bobby for dinner that night and as the group ate, they discussed the past few years.

"We should go shopping tomorrow," Sofi said to Kara. "Buy you some sexy outfits for Jack."

"Jackie wouldn't be interested in that." Bobby commented out of habit. "Sofi, maybe if you bought your ex-boyfriend a sexy little get-up, Jack would get excited."

"Shut up, Bobby," Sofi and Kara cried out at the same time.

"I don't know, Sofi," Kara continued. "Sexy outfits really aren't my style."

"Just come with me tomorrow and lets see what we can find," Sofi suggested.

"Hey Bobby, how did that hocky gome go?" Angel asked, trying to change the subject. He was uncomfortable hearing his girlfriend talk to his little brother's girl about this stuff.

Sofi and Kara both started laughing as Angel and Bobby shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well, weather we buy something or not, I'm taking Kara shopping tomorrow," Sofi decided.


	20. Shopping with Sofi

As promised, Sofi did take Kara to the mall the next day. Sofi kept holding up skimpy tank tops and short skirts while Kara continued to reject the outfits Sofi choose. Kara eventually found an elegantly embroidered corset-like top that seemed to complement all of her best features while not being too revealing and that fitted her personality perfectly. After another hour of rummaging through the stores, Sofi pulled a satin skirt off of the rack and had Kara try it on with corseted top. The skirt matched perfectly and flowed gracefully around Kara's ankles.

Once Sofi and Kara arrived back at the Mercer house, Kara ran up to her room to change into her new outfit. A few minutes later, she came downstairs to model for Angel, Bobby, and Sofi.

"Very attractive," Angel nodded. "Baby, you dressed Kara nice for our little Cracker Jack."

"She was the one to find the shirt," Sofi admitted, laughing as Angel covered her neck in kisses.

"What do you think, Bobby?" Kara asked.

Before he had a chance to answer, the group heard the sound of a car pull up. Bobby turned and looked out the window to see Jack shrugging a bag on his shoulder as his ride took off.

"I think you better get your ass upstairs if you want to surprise my little brother," Bobby said.  
Kara smiled, biting her bottom lip and took off for the staircase. She hid herself in Jack's room and shut the door behind her.


	21. Jack's Return

Jack shifted his duffle bag over his shoulder and tramped up the front steps to his mom's house. He and two of his brothers had moved into the house after her death and, after the repairs they did to the house had decided to keep the house in honor of her and their patched together family.

Jack walked into the front hallway and dropped his bag and coat by the front door. He then made his way straight to the kitchen and the refrigerator.

"It makes for a quicker get away if you hang your coat up, Jackie-girl!" Bobby called to him from the family room.

"I'll get to it," Jack sighed while he rolled his eyes. Not two minutes after walking in the door and Bobby was already giving him hell.

"And take your shit upstairs before Sofi throws a fit!" Bobby continued.

"God, Bobby, let the boy get a dink," Jack heard Sofi yell at his older brother. He walked into the family room in time to witness Bobby throw a pillow at Sofi. Angel rolled his eyes. He must have given up on trying to stop all the little bickering between his girlfriend and oldest brother.

Bobby spotted Jack standing in the doorway, a beer bottle in his hand. "Get your sit out of the fucking hallway!" he demanded, pointing toward the hall to emphasize his point.

"Fine," Jack muttered, walking back out to the hall. He hung his coat on the hook and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder again.

Bobby smiled as he heard his little brother stomp up the steps on his way toward his room. The sound of Jack's stomping up the steps meant that he was home. Right as Jack his the landing, Bobby, Sofi, and Angle scrambled over one another to get to the foot of the steps. They wanted to see Jack's expression as he realized Kara was waiting for him in his room.

When Jack got to his room, he opened the door and without bothering to turn on the light, he threw his bag into the bedroom. He turned back to the steps to find Bobby, Angel, and Sofi starring at him

"There, are you happy?" he demanded as he began to descend the steps again, muttering under his breath. He was determined to get back to his beer.

"Not really," Bobby admitted.

Then Bobby saw Kara appear from the room, carrying Jack's duffle bag with her. He tried not to smile as he watched her take aim. Kara then tossed the bag at the back of Jack's head. The bag his him with a soft thud and, startled, he turned quickly to see who had thrown his bag back at him.

Kara stood in front of Jack with her hands on her hips.

"Kara!" Jack cried out, rushing back up the steps. She squealed as he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around on the top of the landing.

Sofi beamed the brightest while watching the sight and hugged Angel's muscular am tightly.

"How long have you been her?" Jack demanded in-between kissing Kara.

"I got her yesterday afternoon," Kara laughed.

"How long are you staying?" he continued.

"As long as Bobby will let me," she answered.

Jack turned Kara around and placed his head on her shoulder so that both of them were facing Bobby. Jack then began to pout. When Kara saw this, she mimicked him with a puppy-face of her own.

"I'm already letting La Vida Loco stay here, I guess we can…" Bobby never had the chance to finish his sentence as Kara and Jack's cheers drowned it out.


	22. She Truely Loves You

Kara decided to stay in the spare room instead of moving in with Jack. It was nothing personal, she just felt that everyone in the house would be more comfortable with this situation. Quickly posters, framed photographs, and other trinkets began to fill the room, conforming it to Kara's personality.

Bobby was happy to see that she was more then willing to help out with her share of the housework. Kara would often offer to cook dinner or clean up after meals. She would also clean the main living area before it became uncontrollable.

At night, sometimes Angel would find Jack sitting on the back porch with his guitar and Kara. Angle would smile at seeing how happy his little brother was with Kara around the house again.

"Angel?" Jack asked one night after Kara had headed up to bead.

"Yeah, Jackie?" Angel replied, without taking his gaze off of the television.

"Have you ever considered asking Sofi to marry you?" Jack sat down on the couch next to Angel.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

Jack shrugged and seemed to drop the subject as he slouched down and began watching the T.V. with Angel.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Jack said after a while.

"Kara?!" Angel finally pulled his eyes from the screen.

"No, Sofi," Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You'll enjoy the sex with Sofi," Angle said. "But then I'd have to kill you."

"Alright, I'll just take Kara then," Jack shrugged and then laughed. "you think she'll say yes?"

"I don't know what you two talk a bout on that back porch, so I don't know if she's ever said it, but when I see her look at you, I can tell that she truly loves you," Angel said. "You and her belong together." Angel then stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question," Jack said, following behind Angel.

"The truth is," Angle replied turning back to his little brother. "I don't know what Kara will say, but you shouldn't let that frighten you."


	23. Spoiling the Secret

A week after Jack had talked to Angel; he invited Jerry, Camille, and their girls over for dinner. Jack began working on dinner a lot earlier then usual and Kara walked into the kitchen to help him out.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kara asked.

"Nope, don't need any help, get out," Jack said.

"Get out?" Kara repeated, a bewildered look on her face.

"No offence, Baby," Jack paused to wrap his arms around her waist. "But I'm making something special for you tonight and I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright," Kara conceded, laying her head on his chest.

"Good, now get out," Jack took Kara by her shoulders and turned her around before tapping her on the butt to push her out the door.

Once outside the kitchen, Kara turned back toward Jack and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Out," Jack pointed for her to turn back and leave him alone.

"What's he fucking doing in there?" Bobby asked, seeing Kara pout back into the living room.

"Cooking," Kara shrugged sitting down next to him on the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder and stole the remote from Bobby.

"Hey," Bobby declared as she flipped the T.V. off of the hockey game and onto the food network. "Bitch, I was watching that."

"And now your watching this," Kara replied sitting on top of the remote.

"We need to get another T.V." Bobby said, crossing his arms and laying his head against the back of the couch.

Jerry and his family arrived at the house shortly before Jack finished cooking. Daniela and Amelia ran in and grabbed Kara's hands.

"They've been talking about seeing you all day," Jerry informed Kara as the girls pulled her up the stairs and into her room.

The two girls were asking Kara questions father then Kara was able to keep up.

"Do you have any new poster?" "Can I try on this hat?" "Has Uncle Jack asked you to marry him yet?" "Where did you get this shirt?"

"Wait, wait," Kara stopped the barrage of questions. "Daniela, what did you just say?"

"Where did you get this shirt?" Daniela repeated.

"Alright, what did you say before that?" Kara pointed to Amelia who had climbed up on Kara's lap.

"Has Uncle Jack asked you to marry him yet?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, shh…" Daniela glared at her younger sister. "You're going to ruin the surprise!"

"And what surprise would that be Daniela?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Daniela crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm not going to spoil it."

"Well, would you tell the tickle monster?" Kara lifted Amelia off of her lap and chased Daniela down. Once she caught the girl she began tickling her sides.

"Alright, alright," Daniela laughed, pushing at Kara, who sat back to let Daniela catch her breath. "We're here because Uncle Jack is going to ask you to marry him tonight."

"Jack's going to propose?" Kara whispered in shock. She turned back toward the girls. "Why don't you two go and check on the meal," Kara suggested and shut the door after the two girls ran out.

Kara took a deep breath and looked around her room. She grabbed her newsboys bag and packed a few things into it before slipping into her coat. She then pulled the window open and jumped out onto the porch's overhang roof. Carefully, she made her way to the edge and peered down over it so that she could look into the window. Once sure that nobody would spot her, she jumped down to the ground. From there she took off for the community center, the first place she could think of to go.


	24. Is Running all She's Good For?

"Kara, dinner's ready!" Jerry called up the steps. He then went back to the dinner table and sat down next to Amelia.

"Where is she?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'll go check," Sofi offered rising to her feet. After a minute or two, Sofi came back down to the dinning room. Jack looked at her with the same nervous question he had just asked written across his face. "I'm sorry Jack, she's not up there."

Jack's face went blank as he picked up his beer bottle and took a long swig.

"Fuck!" Bobby called out.

"Bobby," Camille chided him.

"Sorry," he said, standing up.

"What was she running from this time?" Angel asked.

"Uncle Jack," Daniela spoke up.

"Yeah," Jack turned to his niece.

"Kara tickled me into telling our secret," Daniela admitted.

"Oh no," Jerry sighed.

"What secret, Daniela?" Bobby asked.

"The girls asked if there was a special reason as to why we were coming over here and I told them, but they were to keep it a secret," Jerry explained.

"Shi…" Bobby started to cuss but saw Camille glare at him and he stomped out of the room. "Is running away all that girl is good for?!"

Jack stood up and made his way to the hall. He grabbed his coat and checked his jeans pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

"Where you goin', man?" Angel asked him.

"To find my girl," Jack replied, slamming the door behind him.

The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the gym. Jack paused and looked around the large shadowy room. The only light in the gym was coming from the four "EXIT" signs glowing red over the doors. On the bleachers, Jack spotted a figure sitting silently in the dark.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," Kara's voice bounced around the room.

"Why'd you go?" Jack asked, making his way toward her. "I had this great family dinner planned."

"I'm not family," Kara responded quietly.

"Maybe no officially, not yet," Jack shrugged. "But we can change that." He heard her sob in the silence. "Daniela admitted to telling you about my plan." She remained quiet. "Bobby got pissed."

"I'm sure," Kara wiped away a tear, with a slight laugh.

"Do you not want to be my wife?" Jack finally asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I do," Kara admitted. "But I don't want to get married."

"What?" Jack almost laughed.

"Every little girl dreams about their wedding day," Kara explained. "And even at a young age, they begin to plan it." She paused for a minute before continuing. "I always dreamed that my adoptive father would give me away, and that my sisters would all be my brides maids, but I don't have a family… so I cant have that wedding." Another pause. "Fuck, Jack! Even you have more of a family then I do."

"That's not true, Kara," Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your more apart of this family then you know. I mean, to this day you're the only one able to steal the remote away from Bobby without getting fucking beat up." This made Kara laugh through her sobs, which made Jack smile. "So don't think of it as a marriage between two families, but as an initiation into our family."

"And who will give me away?" Kara asked.

"Why are you so fucking addicted to that?" Jack shrugged.

"I just want to be normal," Kara lightly punched him on his chest.

"Bobby'll give ya away," Jack told her. "And Sofi and Camille can be your bride's maids, and Daniela and Amelia will be the flower girls."

When Kara didn't respond, jack leaned to the side so that he could pull the ring out of his pocket. He held the ring out to show Kara who lightly and hesitantly picked it up. She slipped the ring onto her finger and threw her arms around Jack's neck.

"Com'on," Jack suggested. "Let's go show off that ring"


	25. Congragulations

"Here they come!" Sofi announced as Jack and Kara walked up the front steps.

"Kara too?" Angel asked.

"Kara too," Sofi nodded.

Bobby stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the couple walked through the door.

"Welcome back," he greeted dryly. "Camille put the food in microwave five minutes ago, Jack, why don't you go ask her to press start?"

"Kara, could you do that for me?" Jack turned to her.

"I want to talk to her," Bobby protested.

"Fine, but before you do," Jack replied. "I want to talk to you."

"I'll go help Camille," Kara offered, trying to break some of the tension floating between the two brothers. After walking into the kitchen for a moment, she peaked her head back out into the dinning room and announced that the meal would take about fifteen minutes to reheat.

Jack pulled Bobby onto the front porch and began to tell him about what he and Kara had discussed at the community center.

While the two brothers were talking, Sofi found Daniela and Amelia and whispered to both of them. The girls giggled as they nodded and headed off toward the kitchen to find Kara.

"Hey girls," Kara greeted as Amelia wrapped her arms around Kara's waist.

Camille smiled at the three of them as she pulled a bowl of mashed potatoes out of the microwave only to replace it with a platter of rolls that she had wrapped in a damp paper towel.

"So, can we see it?" Amelia asked Kara.

"See what?" Kara asked though she was pretty sure she knew what Amelia meant.

"The ring!" Daniela insisted.

"What ring?" Kara smiled.

Daniela, exasperated, looked past Kara toward her mother. Camille held up her right hand and pointed to her ring finger. Daniela caught on and grabbed Kara's right hand and smiled at the glittering diamond.

"Wow, pretty," Amelia awed.

"Congratulations," Camille said, kissing Kara on the forehead.

­­­ Once the food was ready again, the makeshift family gathered around the table and began passing around the dishes. Shortly after the meal was over, Jerry and Camille took the girls home because they were quickly growing tired. Kara stood up and began to gather the extra food as Sofi started to pile up the dirty dishes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack chided Kara as he began to pull the platters from her grasps. "What are you doing?"

"Helping out," Kara replied, picking up more dishes.

"No your not," Jack insisted. "Don't worry about this, I'll get it."

"Kara!" Bobby called from the front hallway. Kara sighed as she let Jack win and put down the plate she had just picked up. She then walked off to find Bobby.

"Yeah?" Kara asked when she walked up to him.

"Come with me," Bobby motioned for her to follow him out onto the porch. "So Jack told me about why you fled."

"Listen Bobby, I'm sor…"Kara started.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby interrupted her. "I understand. He also mentioned that you might like for me to give you away."

Kara shifted her weight uncomfortably a little. "Yeah, I was thinking about it."

"Well think about it and if that's what you want," Bobby said. "I'd be honored and more then willing to give you to Jackie."

"Thanks Bobby," Kara wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight, quick hug.


	26. Kissing the Bride

Several months later, Jack stood at the alter, his head bowed in it's awkward way with Jerry and Angle standing right behind him.

Jack smiled to himself as Daniela and Amelia walked down the idle, each carrying a basket full of flower petals. Their mother who first smiled at Jack and then her own husband followed the girls. Sofi followed Camille; tears filling her eyes as she walked joyfully down the isle.

Once the two women reached the front of the sanctuary, the only person in the pews, Lindsey, stood up to face the back of the chapel. She smiled as Bobby and Kara came into view.

Kara was dressed in a beautifully simple white gown. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers, much like those that filled the vase in Jack's hospital room the first day they met. Her hair fell around her shoulders in large, black banana curls.

A breath of awe escaped Jack's lips as his bride approached him. He hadn't thought that she could have appeared any more beautiful, but at that moment, Kara looked like an angel to him.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Kara as she stared into Jack's eyes. When the pastor cued her, she repeated her vows and whispered the customary "I do."

Jack smiled sheepishly and repeated the vows himself.

"I do."

Bobby looked out over the empty pews and saw Evelyn Mercer smiling at the small, mixed family she had helped to piece together.

"I really like her, Bobby," Evelyn said.

"I know, Ma," he mouthed with a nod.

"She will do wonders for our little Jack," Evelyn continued. "And she desperately needs him also."

Bobby closed his eyes and nodded again. Once he opened his eyes again. Evelyn was gone and Jack was kissing the bride.

The End…


	27. Please Read!

Upon completion of this story, I felt a mixed sense of pride and disappointment. This story turned out better then I had hoped and I was so excited that I finally finished a mature fanfiction (the last one I finished was a STUPID one for newsies when I was thirteen, though I do plan on revisiting my newsies friends someday). I was also disappointed though because I was so sad that the story was finished and that I now had to leave the world of the Mercers as I venture into my next story, with in the world of the Winchesters as I pick up my pen and begin writing about Supernatural.

I had the most fun writing about the Mercer brothers because they each gave me such great personalities to work with. John Singleton did such an amazing job in introducing us to this modern-western that it was easy for me to step in and continue writing where his story left off.

I really need to give out some thank you's to people who really helped me with this story:

- First I need to thank my **dad** who introduced me to the worlds that books and reading contained before I could even walk. He opened so many doors to imagination for me that he will never know the full impact that the simple act of reading to his baby girl had.

- Along those same lines, I need to thank my **mom** who always encouraged any talent that I showed and was the first to tell me if I needed to focus my energies elsewhere. She recognized my natural talent with words (as well as with art-my actual college major) and stoked that fire.

- My **boyfriend** for taking me to go see Four Brothers in theaters and putting up with me drooling over Jack's character (poor guy, he has to put up with so much from me). He also understands the joy that books and short stories hold and is always encouraging me to do my best.

- My **roommate** knows that I have a way with papers and stories as I do with all things creative and she continually insisted that I finish this story before starting any others, mostly because she really wants to sit down and read the whole story without any loose ends, but still, without her encouragement, I never would have made it to the end.

- My great reviewers: **aragoransgirll, Duchess4ever, Special2, usersun796, and Iris Knotwise**! You guys always brightened my day and helped me be sure to post the next chapter as soon as it was typed. You are fantastic and I hope that my future stories get the kind of response that you all gave me for "What If…"

- Of course I cannot leave out my **Lord and Savior Jesus Christ** through whom I can do all things, because after all he is the one who gave me life and provided me with the talent to write and envision stories.


End file.
